


Past saving?

by Doffy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Chases, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: On the edge of life and death.Diseased, unclean and your whole body wet with blood.Was it your blood or someone else's?Hell, if you could remember you wouldn't give a single damn anyways.





	1. Guns, really?

**Author's Note:**

> No additional warnings.  
> Enjoy. :)

You've already forgotten how long it has been since you entered this goddamn cursed out though you really didn't care anymore. You just wanted to get out of here to be honest. 2 Days you were already in here. 2.freaking.days!! 

Your name is Y/N, F/N L/N to be exact and you were in the middle of your 19th age of life aka you are 19 years old. You were a Journalist, which actually had to travel around to different locations to find specific things out to write an Article about it for a private newspaper agency. But this time was different. You weren't here for your job. No, you were here because a friend of you had gone missing in this exact house since over 3 weeks ago, so you just simply decided to find out what happened to him. And. To be honest. You had still no fucking clue. If you would ever find Andrè, Peter and Clancy you would probably bash their skulls open in anger.

This house managed to freak you out already, even though you just have gotten into the living room with no single soul to encounter on the way in. The room was filled with silence, just like the other rooms you were already in. But this silence was not ordinary. No, you felt like... someone or...something was about to appear. You couldn't quiet make it out as you walked around the dusty furniture. You've noticed, that it had a thin layer of spider webs stretched out across almost every single piece of this expensive looking chairs, tables, counters and even the staircase. 

"Those people had to be rich." you thought as you slowly went upstairs.

As you checked every single door, you've noticed that almost every room was locked. Besides a few. Against your better judgement you decided to investigate one of them. As you put your hand on the rusty handle, you closed your eyes because you wanted to know if you could hear some insects or bugs crawling around in the walls. You could indeed hear them, which sent a smile across your lips. 

You weren't so alone after all. 

You took a deep breath as you opened the door and stepped in, while carefully closing it behind you once again. The room was...weirdly...good intact. As if someone had cleaned it up recently. You walked around the little room, which seemed to be made for two children. There were so many trophies standing around too. As your curiosity got the best of you, you picked one of them too. 

"Machines and Engineering, huh?" 

Someone in this house was really talented. At least that's what the many different awards and trophies said. You thought about the family, which lived here. 

"The Baker Family. Mother, Father plus two kids. A boy and a girl." 

You've heard about the boy being extraordinary smart, though no one seemed to appreciate it. He was called "the bad seed" of his family, since he had many mental problems to deal with. 

"But just because someone has mental problems, he doesn't have to be automatically bad, right?" you wondered in your loneliness as you examined the boy's belongings further. Other then being a little on the... psychopathic side, he seemed to be like a normal little boy. At least that's the evidence you had here. Even though there were diaries laying around on the desk, you didn't want to invade his privacy even more then you already did. After a little while you discovered the attic of this kids-room. It was very cosy and dark. Good for falling asleep easy, if you have problems to sleep with a sibling or if you just have problems with falling asleep in general. Well. You were the best person to know that, since you struggle sometimes a little bit with your own Insomnia. 

As you started to examine the attic, you've noticed a couple of VHS Tapes laying around with a thin layer of dust covering some of them. But some others were completly clean. As you took one of them in your hands, you've noticed a TV sitting alone on a small cupboard in the corner of the room. It was a very old TV, but it still seemed to work perfectly fine. It was even still...warm as you touched it. That means, that it was shortly before you arrived here activated. 

You licked over your dry bottom lip in deep thoughts, Then. Suddenly. It hit you with a wave of cold realization. Someone was in here with you. 

You felt your heartbeat rising as you tried to calm yourself down once again. So many questions appeared in your mind. So many questions to be answered too. 

Who was still here? The Bakers maybe? Didn't they dissapear? Were the news wrong? Did they lie or did they just simply not know? Are they still alive? Are they here right now? Are they dangerous or are you able to help them in any way? Do you need to be careful around them? Do they watch you right now? 

You shook your head in disbelief. "Maybe my hands are just so cold, that the material of the TV is warmer then them. Yeah... That's it. Probably..." 

You jumped in surprise up on your feet as the TV started to play the tape, which you put in quiet a while before. It was nothing special you noticed. Just an old movie with violence. A lot of violence... Really a lot of violence... You smiled weakly at the old movie. 

"Those old guns? Really?" 

You knew those type of guns since you had them in your home too. An early Beretta M9. A semi automatic type of pistol. Those early kinds weren't even produced anymore and even more rarely used for those types of movies. You froze in confusion as you heard a person behind you speaking in complete joy.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. Those old babies can be fun too."


	2. Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met one of the infamous members of this family.  
> Soon you'll know why they are so infamous.  
> But before that, have a little chat with one of them. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.  
> Enjoy. :)

You looked up at the, probably, middle aged man behind you and pressed your lips together in a small line. This guy looked like trouble in your eyes. Along your informations you guessed that it was the son of the Bakers, Lucas. 

"Lucas Baker?" 

"Ya? My name?" 

You guessed right, but there is literally no reason to be relieved or happy about it right now. Carefully you managed to stand up on the moldy floorboards without falling down, since you wore really inconvenient shoes, which had rather thin heels attached to them. You took a deep breath as you calmed yourself down and noticed, that you had to make the best of your current situation. 

"What ya' doin' up here? Come on. I don't have all day." 

Lucas seemed to be rather impatient and so very...normal. Though his voice had an annoyed undertone in it as he spoke with you, which you didn't mind that much. 

"I actually seek my friend. He dissapeared about 3 weeks ago somewhere around this house." 

This seemed to peek his interest at least a little bit as he finally came out of the shadow he was covered in, so you were able to get a better look at him. You let out a short and quiet huff in distress as you examined his face. Lucas had dark circles under his eyes, which indicated that he really wasn't sleeping that much. His eyes were...glassy? You couldn't describe them as much as you would love to. They just seemed to be empty with no emotions shown out of them... 

Lucas pulled you out of your thoughts. Wait, what? No, he literally did. The middle aged man managed to somehow push you down the already broken ladder from the attic. As you landed on the rough wooden floor, you heard an amused snicker from above. You really didn't know how to react, which was probably the reaction from falling down these two meters. Also you were pretty sure that you at least broke a rib from this fall, since your bones were pretty fragile. You blinked several times as you finally managed to sit up on the floor, while looking around. Lucas wasn't around anymore. Well at least you didn't see him. This guy was probably still in the attic. It wasn't like you cared about him since he threw you down this damn attic. As you noticed that the shock and the numbness in your limbs grew weaker, you felt burning pain crawling up your spine and towards your chest. Something was definitely wrong in your body, but you would worry about that later. For now you went out of this kids-room from Lucas and his sister, Zoè. You decided to walk down a dim looking hallway as you turned a sharp curve into another hallway to your right. 

"Hallway, another Hallway and of course another Hallway. So many damn hallways." 

You guessed that it was good to get away from this weird guy. Though you could only hope, that you wouldn't encounter him in the future anymore. 

As you finally managed to somehow get on a terrace, you looked down in the garden. You stretched your left arm out towards a little trailer, while examining the environment around yourself. Suddenly you felt some cold liquid flowing down your hand and towards your elbow. It felt refreshing to say at least even though you didn't know what it was, since the moon was already rising above the house. You shook it off as nothing as you continued to walk down the hallway, not knowing were to go to. A decision had to be made. 

Downstairs 

Jumping down of the terrace and walking towards the trailer 

Asking Lucas for help since you didn't meet anyone else 

You thought for a moment about your different choices which you had. After a little while you knew what you were going to do. Jumping down of this old, moldy terrace and running over to the trailer, seeking shelter there. It could work. This sinister guy would probably not follow you along the way, since he surly was still in his attic. You took a deep breath as you held on the wooden railing as you slowly walked along a wooden board, but since it was raining the plank was feeling very slippery under your inconvenient shoes. As you noticed some bushes under your current position, you were about to let go, as you suddenly felt something cold brush against your fingers and grip you tightly. You yelled out in surprise, as you noticed someone holding your hands in a firm grip. Your instincts made you jumping back to avoid the threat in front of you, but since you had no firm ground under your feet anymore, you felt your whole body in this strangers grip, while hanging loose next to the railing. Just holding you about four meters above the ground. Like it was nothing at all. 

"Found ya' again!" 

You instantly regoniced who this high pitched voice belonged to. Lucas. Lucas Baker. He actually seemed to have followed you around these useless hallways. 

"What? If ya' keep starin' at me, I am gonna let ya' fall." 

You noticed that his grip on one of your hands loosened up, until he only held you tightly on your left hand. Why didn't you do anything? All you could just do, was stare at him. Was it because of your fear of heights? Of your fear of dying? Or something completely different? Whatever the reason was, Lucas seemed really not pleased, that you didn't react to his presence. He actually even started to glare at you, but it didn't seem to you like the man really meant to threaten you. 

"If ya' really want to know where ya' friend is, Y/N. Ya' better get used to this house and my family. Better get on our good side, understood me?" 

You just nodded at his question, not wanting to make more movement in case that this made it more difficult for him to hold you above the ground and not letting you go. 

"It's a secret, ya' know? And ya' know. This guy was horrible at keepin' them shut in his mouth. Like ya'. But..." 

A sinister smile of glee appeared on his lips as he started to swing you around with only his one arm. You swallowed hardly, as you gripped his hand tighter to not fall down in case if he let go of your limb. 

"Two can keep a secret, but only if the other one is dead." 

You felt his grip loosen on your hand as it was the only thing, that was keeping you from falling down four meters on some concrete floor. 

After a few seconds, you noticed yourself falling down from the first floor towards the ground.


	3. Waking up isn't as easy as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt.   
> You needed comfort.   
> But in there you wouldn't get any of it.   
> Dream further and try to survive.   
> That's the only thing you can actually   
> do in your current position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

You didn't know how long you were passed out it this rotten place. To be honest, you really didn't even want to know it. The only thing you just did, was waking up. Your eyes opened slowly as you got used to the darkness in front of your eyes. There was only one lamp in this entire room. You sat slowly up, not wanting to get dizzy at all. Even slower you looked around. Then you only realized, that you weren't down in the garden. 

Was it all just a dream? A fantasy? A cruel joke of one of your co-workers? 

You wish, but as a foul stench crawled up your nose, you just knew that something was wrong. The smell started to sting and hurt, which teared your eyes up. Only at this point your mind started to panic, so you started to see everything more clear and what you did stare at, was just absolutely horrible and disgusting. 

Something...black and molding was standing right in front of you. It had the proportions of a human being, but with absolutely ridiculous sharp teeth and weirdly tall and slim. It was currently doing nothing at all, just standing right in front of you. The thing was probably just observing or spectating you. You didn't really know. How the heck were you even supposed to?! 

You noticed a sudden movement in the corner of your eyes as something sharp moved across your inner arm. Your breath hitched as it started to hurt. You had moved your head away from it, not wanting to look at that abomination of hell in front of you. But the stinging pain grew even worse. But then you heard a quiet snicker right beside your ear, which startled you heavily to say the least, so you instantly backed away from the pain and the voice. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Keep still already, will ya'? Stop being such a whiny Bitch!" 

The voice had some kind of mad undertone in it, which sent shivers down your spine. You felt someone grabbing your chin and lifting it forcefully up. "Or should I leave ya' alone with ya' new little friend~?" It was Lucas. Of course it was him. He just pointed at this molded thing right besides him, with a smirk on his lips. You instantly shook your head, not wanting to experience anything at all with this spawn of hell. "Good~ So ya' just wait here~ I'll be soon back~ And don't annoy ya' lil' friend there~ He won't bite~ At least. He won't bite, if you aren't moving." Lucas let out a laughter, which you could only describe as insane as he slammed the door shut behind him and let you alone with this beast. You took your time to study it carefully and slowly. Could you trust Lucas and his...tip with this thing? Well. You had to. If you wanted to or not. You took a deep breath and stood slowly up, not wanting to startle it, while slowly moving towards the door. Even though he told you to wait for him, you couldn't trust an insane man. Lucas would probably just do... You weren't even sure yourself to be honest right now. As you grabbed the door knob, you felt coldness flowing down your back. It was like you were going to be frozen alive. You saw your breath as you tried to turn around, but you only saw black before you, literally. Was it that monster from before? If it indeed was it, what was it going to do with you? You felt a burning pain on your right shoulder after a while, which made you cry out in surprise and agony. It hurt worse with every second you tried to escape of it's wrath and grip. You simply weren't able to. Your breath slowed down as your heartbeat raised even more. 

After a few minutes, you were laying on the ground, not being able to move your limbs or body at all. It's like you were paralyzed. But since your vision was now blurry too, you weren't really able to look around or get up anymore. It felt like this thing drained almost all of your blood out of your body. Between your blurry visions before you, you were able to make a person out. 

"Waking up isn't as easy as it seems, huh~? Especially, if someone doesn't follow orders." 

You just felt a cold stare lingering on you. It was like the whole room temperature dropped down with every second you just layed there.


	4. A little filler, just for fun ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and see what it is about.   
> Of course only if you want to,   
> dear Reader. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

You didn't know how much time went by once again, which actually annoyed you deeply. As you stood up, you surprisingly didn't find any restrictions to hold you in place. The room you were in, wasn't actually a room at all. More like a barn. A smirk spread across your lips as an amusing idea came to your mind. It was more stupid then amusing to be honest right now. 

You made a step forwards, the huge smile not leaving your lips as you ran up some old wooden stairs. As you were on top of the stairs, you ran over to the railing and jumped over it with a scream of joy. Not even a few seconds later, you landed in the soft hay right below the wooden platform. You giggled loudly, being happy that there still existed hay in this barn after all the horrors you have seen. 

Hay made things for you better. Always. You could be stabbed and if there was hay besides you, you would instantly lighten up at the sight of it. It's some very weird tick, which you have. But who cares? It doesn't hurt anyone at all. Besides maybe the hay. 

After probably hours of running up the stairs and jumping down in the hay again, you heard the barn door open and a scrawny Lucas walked inside just as you were about to jump down again. He seemed a bit confused at first, but remained silent as you yelled down at him. 

"If you say something weird, there will be consequences!!" 

You said it weirdly calm to his amusement. He just shrugged at your childish behavior as he went past the hay. Your smirk widened even more as you jumped down and right down at him. Lucas yelled out in surprise as both of you landed on the ground with a loud huff. You laughed your soul out of your body as you kind of recovered from the jump. The older boy looked kind of pissed as he picked you up and threw you on his shoulder, while you were still laughing and giggling like a madman. 

What you didn't know and see was that a little smile appeared on Lucas's lips. He wasn't mad at all. No, he would have laughed out loud right then and there, if it wasn't for his own proudness and huge ego.


	5. Can't you just shut up for one minute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most intimidating persons, are the   
> most annoying too.   
> You experienced it for the first time now too of   
> how true those words can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

Screaming, splashing, ripping and so many more things were caught by your ears as you woke up once again. You groaned loudly in annoyance, wanting to sleep more and turning away from the loud noises on your right side. A familiar voice started speaking as loud as they would possibly be able to. 

"WAKEY, WAKEY LIl' GIR-" 

You instantly threw your pillow towards where the noise was coming from, which seemed to hit the person right in their face, since they instantly went silent. Or you just made him mad. Well, whatever it was, you just heard the background noises of the poor souls being probably tortured and tormented. 

"Can't you shut them up? It's loud." 

Your voice was dripping with annoyance and tiredness. But the next step he did you were really surprised about. Actually you should have seen it coming. 

"Sure thing, Doll~ Whatever ya' wish is my command~" 

The next few seconds you noticed that the intensity of the screams increased drastically. Whoever was currently screaming, was in horrible pain. You fastly turned towards the grotesque noises and tried to make sense of the scene in front of you. 

Lucas was currently turned towards you, sitting on some kind of office chair while having his legs crossed on top of it. Right behind him were about 20 monitors placed. Some were showing different places around and in the house, but what caught your eyes were the screens with people in them. A few of them were being tortured by different devices, another bunch were just tied up in some strange cellar like room and the couple of other people were yelling at the cameras, demanding to know where they are and what is going on. The monitors were placed on some sort of wooden desk, but on it were countless of buttons and switches too. You noticed a keyboard between the mess too. You looked Lucas dead in his eyes with a deadly glare. 

"I didn't mean it like that, you disgusting piece of human meat." 

You were confused about your insult and didn't know were it suddenly came from. The man in front of you seemed to notice the current confusion you were in and let out a ragged and deep laugh. You huffed in embarrassment, while facing the other way. Part of the reason being not able to see these poor souls in the monitors. 

"That was so bad, that it was good again, Babe~" 

There was a certain coldness in his voice, which sent shivers down your spine. He was certainly not one to mess with without a plan. Even if Lucas seemed to be not that clever in a conversation to an ordinary person. In reality he was stupidly high smart. You noticed the different devices around the house and were sure that this was none of his parents doing. You even doubted their ability to use a smartphone, after seeing his father, who almost cut your head off your shoulders. 

"Did the cat get ya' tongue~?" 

You screamed loudly in surprise as you turned around and found yourself face to face with the possible mass murderer or serial killer. Your instincts told you to just somehow get this monster away from you, so you made the one thing you could think of. You slapped him right across his idiotic smiling face. He didn't say a single thing after you did so. Lucas only kept staring right into your eyes and possibly into your soul too, which made you swallow hardly. The tension between you two increased rapidly. You felt completely cold, not able to do anything currently. After what felt like hours, the older boy in front of you widened his smile and let out another deep laugh, which shook you to your core. You trembled a bit in fear, but you tried to not show any fear at all and stay strong. You wouldn't give in to a psycho that easily. 

"M' seemed to have caught a lil' fighter, huh?" 

He gripped your chin tightly and forced you to look up at him. You obeyed silently, glaring ever so slightly into his eyes. Lucas patted your left cheek rather hardly and uncaring. Your little flinch seemed to amuse him, since he let out a quiet snort. 

"Can't you just shut up for one minute? It's getting annoying. You are getting annoying." 

Your throat was dry as you said that to him in sheer disgust, which seemed to make him happy, in a twisted kind of way. The older boy hummed to himself as he let you go and walked over to the monitors again. He let himself fall into his chair and put two fingers up for you to see. 

"Firstly, I like ya'~ Second~" 

You noticed his eyes change into another colour before he said the next few words. 

"Don't fucking try to get on my bad side, Babe~" 

His eyes were completely black.


	6. Maybe. Just maybe this isn't that bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting your hopes up maybe isn't that good after all?   
> He was acting like a kid.   
> But what could you say? You were acting like one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

You were screaming and slapping him right across his face in pure shock and confusion.   
He didn't seem to be happy with your reaction at all, rubbing his cheek while letting out a rather annoyed scowl.   
"Ya didn't have to fuckin' slap me, ya' know? Fuckin' annoyin' Bitch.."   
You didn't even have some kind of remark to tell back towards him. You were at the loss for words currently. 

Changing colors of pupils wasn't normal, right!?   
You shook your head and snorted quietly in amusement at yourself.   
Black gooey monsters, crazy human like people and so much more. But someone changing their eye color was crossing the line for you?   
You are some weird human being. That's for sure. 

Lucas in front of you just raised an eyebrow, looking down at you as he probably thought that you had finally gone insane. He gave you a really unexpected slap across your face this time, which made you yelp out in surprise and pain. 

"Ya' better now babe?" 

You puffed your cheeks as you rubbed over the one which endured the pain for you.   
"Look in your mirror and answer that for yourself you Freak.."   
He winked down at you in amusement. 

"Thank ya' for calling me babe~" 

Your cheeks started to heat up as you let out an angry yell and jumped right on top of him, trying to punch, scratch or doing whatever to hurt him, which just made him laugh out loudly.   
He pulled you down in a sudden hug, which you instantly tried to escape from.   
After a few minutes you gave up trying and just layed on top of him, pouting like a little kid. He just had a very cheeky smile on his lips. 

Maybe. Just maybe being with this Psycho wasn't going to be so bad after all.   
As you just got your hopes a bit up, he destroyed them completely by licking your nose.   
You squealed loudly in disgust and started to yell curses down at him, making him only laugh more.


	7. Puzzles and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with keyboards can be fatal.  
> At least if you're living with a maniac who changed it into a control panel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.  
> Enjoy. :)

It has been a few years since you were hold hostage in this gigantic mansion. You wouldn't exactly call yourself a hostage.  
You were a rather annoyed person who got put in a house and wasn't able to get out of it anymore.  
Okay, maybe you were a hostage after all.  
You were currently sitting on Lucas's office chair and flipping through some of the cameras, being bored out of your mind. The screams weren't bothering you at all anymore since a few months after you arrived here.  
You were randomly pressing some buttons on his keyboard, which he changed into a control panel. A few people were trying to get through his unfair and cruel puzzles, failing miserably of course.  
"A"  
That's what you pressed next after spelling some random words out. It was still a keyboard after all. After a few seconds it turned out that it wasn't the best idea to press this certain key. You just doomed one of the "contestants". They were actually almost through with the puzzle until you pressed this damned key.  
The person was balancing across a wooden plank, which was almost impossibly thin. You were surprised that it even held the person's weight. But by pressing the button you noticed that an axe was only swinging once down on the plank, successfully cutting through the thin material. The person naturally fell down and probably to their death with a surprised cry of fear.  
You on the other side of the screen were frozen in surprise and shock. Surprisingly enough, you played around with the keyboard quiet often with Lucas's knowing and nothing ever happened. You never triggered anything. Until now that is. 

"Well fuck me too and call me fuckin Larry. The fuck you found out one of the passwords, princess?" 

Yelling out in surprise, turning in surprise and punching the person right in their face was what you did next. Much to the other person's dismay probably. A loud groan emitted from the person behind you, which you identified as Lucas's voice. Giggling quietly and patting his cheek right after. He simply responded with a possibly confused pokerface. Lucas seemed to wait for your answer, but you actually even forgot for a short period of time that he asked you something. Until he knocked on your left temple rather hardly. 

"Earth to fuckin princess. I fuckin asked you something." 

You stared up at him, probably looking up at him like he was an alien until you remembered the question.  
"Oh! Uh! I simply spelled out random words or just simple letters! I feel quiet bad for the person though. They almost made it."  
Lucas seemed to huff down at your small frame in amusement and just shrugged innocently. 

"Well. I didn't fuckin kill them." 

You started to glare and flipped him off, which only seemed to somehow strengthen his ego until he bursted out into full fledged laughter. 

"Ya so fuckin cute, princess. Ya don't even know." 

You were startled at his words, but just shook your head and went back to typing in random words and letters.


	8. A new but familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas meets Ethan right after you did.   
> What will become of this little meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

After the little incident, you weren't that keen on playing around with Lucas's keyboard anymore and went on to other things like drawing for example and listening to music as well. You had taken a fancy to techno- and rock music as well. But you weren't that screamo music type which Lucas was, much to your dismay. Since you needed to sleep as well but he seemed to had made it to his new job to keep you awake at night since a few nights.   
This was such a night, although it was different since you stormed out of the room which you never did before so Lucas had trusted you to just be in this room without him having to secure every little wooden board on the floor.   
You heard Lucas curse out loudly and fast footsteps approaching behind you as well which naturally made you run faster away from the probably oncoming threat. The footsteps subsided after a few minutes of running and you came to a stop as well, looking around where you had run off to.   
You were outside near a broken down looking trailer.   
After a few seconds of not thinking what could happen if you don't pay attention to your surroundings, you walked towards it until you heard a low growl being emitted from your right side which forced your body to stop walking and change into a fight or flight position.   
Black venes, black arteries, black skin, black flesh.   
Everything was black.   
Whatever you saw, it surely wasn't nice and calm.   
You figured from it growling even louder as it approached your now trembling form.   
It fletched it's sharp teeth at you and got into a jumping position, but a shot cancelled it's action.   
The sound of the shot was ringing through your ears and head as well. You held your head in slight pain and dizziness.   
The thing, the monster was dead at your feet, leaving some kind of blackish goo behind.   
You looked for the person who fired the shot and promptly found him with a gun pointed at you.   
Slowly raising your hands in the air to show you are not a threat and smiling a bit up at him seemed to calm him down much to your relief. 

"I ain't no threat." 

You cursed quietly to yourself as you noticed that you already picked up some of Lucas's speaking habits.   
The man in front of you simply nodded at your sentence, but kept the gun out for his safety and took a step out in the moonlight.   
He was quiet handsome you observed. Blonde short and messed up hair with blue eyes. He had bruises all over his body. But the worst was his hand. It looked like it was cut off and simply stapled on again. 

"..You're..hurt.." 

He seemed to want to laugh at your incredible stupid observation.   
Of course he was hurt.   
He had been through hell and back. 

"Of course I am. I had to go through this fucking hell house not even once but countless of fucking times." 

He seemed to be exhausted, not to your surprised at all.   
If the rest of Lucas's family was even close as psychopathic as him, the man in front of her had been in for a treat.   
Just as you wanted to start a chat with the unknown person in front of you, you were interrupted with a cheerful voice from someone very familiar. 

"Ethan! It seems that ya found my little princess who fuckin ran away. But we will be going over that little problem a bit later." 

A pair of eyes seemed to glare deadly from the void of the shadows down at you and Ethan.


End file.
